The Four of Us
by love-to-write021
Summary: What if Lorelei and Rory weren't the only ones to run away from the wedding with Max? What if Luke packed up with Jess and left town too? To top it off, what if they all ended up at the Cheshire Cat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I've decided to do a Gilmore girls story because I was watching the show and a thought came to me. Please, no mean comments. Thanks, and enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _Luke's P.O.V.  
_**

Luke couldn't sleep. After hearing Miss Patty and Babette talking about Lorelei getting married... Everyone was happy for her, and somewhere in him, so was Luke, but part of him was telling for him to stop her. Tell her she's making a big mistake.

He had met Max once before, and not one part of him liked the guy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with him.

Luke sighed and sat up. It was almost 3:30. There was no way he was going to sleep. Not tonight. He stood up and went over to the fridge, pulling out a soda. On top of his fridge, there was a small stack of mail. One of the flyers tumbled to the ground.

"What the..." Luke picked it up, and tried to make out the words in the dark. Something about a hotel called the Cheshire Cat. There was a coupon for two people to go for two nights. They expired three days from now. "Hmm..."

An idea formed in his head. While he hated traveling, Luke thought the only way to get out of having to go to the wedding was just to go on a small vacation. He tapped the edge of the paper on the palm of his hand thinking.

Finally, he decided he was going to do it.

"Jess!" he said, walking over to where the boy lay sleeping peacefully. "Jess," Luke repeated, this time, shaking the boy until his eyes opened.

"What?" Jess removed his ear buds that were blasting rock music and stared at Luke, awaiting an answer for why he was so rudely awakened.

"We're leaving. Get up, pack your bags." Luke walked over and turned on the lamp.

"What the hell?" yelled Jess, the light blinding his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready to go." Luke went into the bathroom and locked himself in there for a long while. A few minutes later, he came out with a fully packed suitcase. He was fully dressed, and wore a deep blue baseball cap. He wore a pair of ratty sneakers.

Jess, however, was still in pajamas. He had managed to pack a suitcase.

"Get dressed," said Luke, pointing at his nephew. "Ill be back up in a few minutes, and you better be ready to go." With that, Luke headed out of the small apartment, and left Jess alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I want to thank everyone for the nice comments. Here is chapter 2 of my story. This is written in Lorelei's p.o.v. The next chapter will be with Luke, and so on... I hope you enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter 2_

Lorelei's P.O.V.

Rory and Lorelei got into the fully packed jeep and looked up at the moon, still high in the sky. It was almost 5 a.m., but it felt like it was still extra early.

"Do you think Luke's would be open this early?" asked Lorelei as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Why would Luke be up this early?" said Rory as her eyes were already starting to close.

"Who knows. We need coffee." Lorelei decided to go over to Luke's anyway. As they pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car, they saw a note taped to the door.

"Closed for the weekend?" said Rory yawning. "How can they be closed?"

"I don't know. Where's Luke's truck?" Lorelei walked around the dinner, but there was no sign of his truck. Where is he? she wondered.

"I guess we'll just have to go without coffee."

Lorelei stared at her daughter in disbelief. There was no way they were gonna make it without coffee. "No, we'll find some. Get back in the car."

The two drove all over for the next hour. Finally, they got Mc. Donald's. Hours later, they finally decided they were hungry and needed a place to stay. Lorelei remembered that one of her friends owned a B&B not to far away, so they headed to it.

"Wow," said Lorelei as they walked in. It was nothing like she remembered it being. The walls had an ugly floral design, and the floor was no longer laminated, but instead an ugly grey carpet that continued down a long hallway.

"Hello there," a cheery voice said, greeting them from the front desk. A woman with short blonde hair who wore an old dress and a lavender sweater stood behind the wooden desk that had brochure's, and a brass bell on it.

"Hi," said Lorelei with a fake smile. "I'm Lorelei and this is -"

The woman cut her off. "Would you like to ring the bell?"

"Uh... What?"

"The bell." She pointed to the small bell. "Normally, I'm not waiting here at the desk, and so people get to ring the bell."

"Oh. Um..." Lorelei looked at Rory, then back at the woman. "Okay," she said ringing the bell.

"Good, now, just two?"

The woman got them all settled in the most ugliest room imaginable. The floral wallpaper was even worse than downstairs. There was a large bed, and two small tables on either side.

"Are those flowers moving?" asked Lorelei when the lady left. She stared at the wallpaper with the flowers.

Rory squinted looking at the flowers too. "It looks like it."

"Great," Lorelei said sarcastically. "Just great."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I'm very sorry. Without further ado, I give you another chapter.**

 _Chapter 3_

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

Luke's truck pulled into the parking lot of the hotel called the _Cheshire Cat._

"This is where we're staying?" Jess asked getting out of the the truck.

"It can't be that bad," was Luke's only reply. But, deep down, he knew just by looking at the outside that it really could be bad. He, too, got out of the truck and went to get his suitcase.

The two headed into the hotel. A whole bunch of old people were gathered by the window watching something.

"Uh... Excuse me?" One of the woman turned to face Luke, and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she said, making her way to the front desk.

"Yeah. We need two rooms."

"Okay. Follow me."

The woman led them up the stairs and put Jess in one room, and Luke in the room next to it.

There was a small closet in Luke's room, so he tucked his suitcase away, and then went into the hallway. "I think it's this one," he said turning the knob of the room next to him.

"Lorelei!?" Instead of seeing Jess lying on a bed listening to music like he said he'd be doing, he saw Lorelei sitting on the bed rummaging through her purse.

Lorelei looked up at Luke, startled. "Luke? I thought you were in Stars Hollow." She set her purse on the bed and stood up looking at Luke.

"Uh, yeah. We were. But we came here for the weekend."

"We?"

"Jess and I."

"Oh."

"Mom, who are you—" Rory came out of the bathroom, but cut her sentence short when she saw Luke. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um… Me and Jess were staying here. What are you two doing here? Don't you have weddings to attend?"

The minute Rory heard Jess's name, her heart seemed to fly. "I'll be back," she told her mom just before she rushed out of the room to go find him.


End file.
